tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaster Talks with Jetfire
Log Title: Blaster Talks with Jetfire Characters: Blaster, Coldsnap, Jetfire, Motormaster, Snoop, Spike Location: Autobot City Year: 2008 TP: Mindswap TP Category:Logs As Logged by Blaster - Monday, April 14, 2008, 7:25 PM ---- Comm Tower - Top Floor - Autobot City This large glass polyhedron of a room is dominated by the extensive communications equipment that nearly fills it. This tower is the claimed terrirory of Blaster, and this is the place where he generally broadcasts from. The top of the structure is dominated by a powerful set of antennas and broadcast and reception dishes. In the center of the room is a large, raised chair, made of gold-colored metal. This chair sports a fold-down keypad in front of it, and can even connect directly to Blaster in his boombox mode, allowing him to personally broadcast over amazing distances. Contents: * Snoop * Blaster <> Chatterbox says, "Chatterbox reporting for duty...but since I have no clue who is who any more....eh...whatever" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "'Ey, Chatty!" <> Chatterbox says, "if that is really you, Blaster, I will be happy...but if you turn out to be like Grimlock or Arcee... I might be worried..." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Oh, it's me alright... the one and only Voice of the Autobots. Are you you, man?" <> Chatterbox says, "I could have some fun here.. but no I was not affected. I was kinda... well Megs kinda blew me a new one and I was all kinds of deactivated when the fun began" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "That's gotta hurt!" <> Chatterbox says, "yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it did..." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "You five by five now?" <> Chatterbox says, "yes sir...got some funky upgrades as well." Joe CAPT Seymour Fine clicks on. Snoop flicks her tongue. <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Yeah? Wheeljack didn't try installing his 'head-mounted gravity-assisted auxillery fuel tanks' on ya, did 'e?" <> Chatterbox says, "no just better armor and I can do quad fire now with my lasers...it kinda surprised Megs...since we have tussled before....and then he blew me up...." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Guess the upgrades weren't enough. Still, we're glad to have you back in the land of the living." <> Chatterbox says, "for him....yeah i am not Omega....But I can handle myself a little more...so what's the deal about this crazy truce?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Too many of our guys in Con bodies, and vice-versa. We're liable to damage our own Bots trying to fight in this condition." <> Chatterbox says, "doesn't mean we can't watch." (Radio) Jetfire sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Blaster - this is Jetfire - do you have a second to spare?' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Hey, Jets! How's it shakin'?" to Jetfire. Snoop flicks her tongue. <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Oh, trust me, my eyes an' ears are wide open." Blaster sits in the main chair of the Eagle's Nest, coordinating Autobot Communications <> Chatterbox says, "good." Motormaster peers in and looks around. (Radio) Jetfire sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'I had a conversation with...I'll just say a Decepticon. I gave my word I wouldn't reveal their identity. But the information was worth it.' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "I'm all ears, Jets. Want to meet to discuss in person?" to Jetfire. Snoop sits in the corner, staring out a window. It's a long way down to Autobot City. Motormaster looks in and raises a hand. "Heyah guys." (Radio) Jetfire sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'That would be optimum.' Snoop looks over, then hops up onto her feet. (Radio) Blaster transmits, "No problem, Great White Hope. Where you at?" to Jetfire. Blaster stands. "Here, Snoop! We're on the move!" He opens his chest, and his shin speakers start playing Moxy Fruvous. Snoop hops up in the air and transforms into a tiny microcassette. She then falls to the ground with a sharp "clack" sound. She sighs. Blaster picks up Snoop and puts her in his chest. "We'll have to work on that whole leap-and-transform-thing something soon." He heads for the lift, belatedly spotting Motormaster. Blaster says, "Spike! I'm sorry, man, my mind was elsewhere. What can I do ya for?" Blaster's shins switch to Blackmore's Night. Motormaster shakes his head and says "Nothing - just wanted to get out for awhile." Blaster jives, "Hey, man. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm a man on a mission. Can I catch ya when I get back?" Joe Airtight says, "General Hawk, are you on base?" Motormaster nods slowly, "Uh..sure." Blaster grins at Motorspike. "OK. Be right back!" Blaster looks down as his shins play first Richard Marx, and then starts with Celine Dion. He raps on his chest, and suddenly Guns N Roses blasts throughout the room. 'Better,' he smiles, and disappears into the elevator. Lift - Comm Tower - Autobot City This lift runs from the basement Security level of the Comm Tower, up to the Observation Deck itself. It stops at the office level of the Command Center and also at a number of higher walkways leading out over the city, connecting to various buildings. Access keys are required for each level, and only Autobots and authorized personnel are allowed through. Blaster floods the elevator with Europe's "Little Bit of Lovin'" on the way down. Joe SGT Airtight says, "General Colton?" Blaster exits into the Central Corridor, and heads into the Command Center. Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the huge mainframe sitting against the far wall. Looking a bit like an iupdated version Teletran One, the main computer of Metroplex runs constant checks on the perimeter defenses of Autobot City, keeping the network current. The gigantic viewer takes up most of the wall, and currently displays the area outside Metroplex's gates. Several smaller monitors bear different images, some a satellite-uplinked view of Earth, others of complex data readouts. From here, Earth's situation can be ascertained almost instantaneously. Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals, linked to Teletran II, that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the north wall is a large portrait of Cybertron, apparently the artist's conception of the fabled Golden Age. Contents: * Blaster * Jetfire * Sabotage! Blaster strides into the damaged command center, shins blasting Voodoo & Serano Jetfire, currently trapped in Coldsnap's body, is welding some of the broken support beams in the command center. Blaster calls out, "Hey, my man!" Jetfire turns around and shouts "GREETINGS!" over the volume. Blaster shouts back, "What do you have to report?" He doesn't seem perturbed by the need to shout over his music. His shin music switches to some more sedate Emerald Rose, making it coincidently easier to talk. He jives, "I know you're a busy bot, Jets, so I won't take up much of your time. What can I do for ya?" Jetfire says, "I was radioed by a Decepticon - he wanted me to meet him - alone." Blaster jives, "Oh? This Decepticon-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Jetfire gestures with his hand. "Anyway - he was quite worried that he'd be caught, so I told him I wouldn't reveal his name." Jetfire adds, "He said that the area where this activity was taking place when the switch happened - there's a force field that's surrounding it. He's using my space flight ability to investigate this happening on the moon." Blaster jives, "This whole deal, it started on the Moon?" He eyes the Autobot jet carefully. In Blaster's chest, Snoop wiggles around a bit Jetfire shrugs. "Possibly - but something more pressing. He thinks that Megatron's been acting strange." Blaster presses a button on his mid-torso, and ejects Snoop. Jetfire adds, "Not himself..." He stops and nods to Snoop. "Greetings." Blaster jives, "Strange? More so than usual, you mean?" Blaster switches his music to downright quiet William Basinski, giving Jetfire his full attention. Jetfire adds, "What if...that force field is holding the 'real' Megatron? Maybe Megatron is actually also switched - and that force field is housing his 'switched' form." Blaster's amber eyes narrow. "Megatron? Switched?" Snoop transforms and hits the ground running. The tiny cassette flips up in the air, transforming into a small Dinobot. Blaster says, "Who do you think might be in there? Who would have the ego, the gaul, and the temerity..." Blaster's optics widen as an idea occurs to him. Jetfire says, "It 'could' be a trap...set by the Decepticons." He adds "But why send a...lower-ranking Decepticon to tell me that?" Jetfire adds "Maybe it's someone we haven't seen yet." Blaster jives, "There aren't many Decepticons who could pull off something like this..." Snoop nods to the other 'big bot and wanders off to poke at a pile of metal Jetfire smirks through his faceplate. "Starscream would be one..." Blaster jives, "Look, Jets, lay this on me straight. You're in the body of a Decepticon. What do you know?" Blaster doesn't look hostile... just earnest and unusually thoughtful, for him. Jetfire's optics flash in anger. "I'm an Autobot...I always have been!" Jetfire looks at his form. "Just ask me a question - brig me - whatever." Blaster is in an earnest discussion with Jetfire. Snoop looks up at the big bots. Jetfire adds, "All I know is this Decepticon was using my ability, so this force field is either on the moon or somewhere nearby." Blaster says, "Look, I don't care about any of that. I want us all back in one piece." Jetfire says with a strained expression. "I am telling you the truth - I swear by the Matrix." Blaster says, "OK. Fine. In any case, thanks for bringing this information to my attention. I'll tell Prime, and see what we can do to act on it." Jetfire nods and says "Agreed...thank you." He looks at Blaster, in an equally earnest expression. "You do believe me, correct?" Blaster jives, "What, that you're Jetfire?" Jetfire nods. Blaster says, "Look. I've heard reports that 'Jetfire''s attacked tanker trucks in your body, and that the real Jetfire is stuck in some Con's form. So, if you've been switched back, I'd love to see the process, since we have a lot of other bots that would like their bodies back, if possible. But, until I hear otherwise, I'm going to assume you're really Jetfire now. That's fine. I don't care. Help us out, and we can get everyone back to who they are." Snoop hops back over near Blaster. Blaster jives, "I'm not going to play Jetfire-trivia, or lock up anyone else. I just want to get to the bottom of this mess, and I'm hopin' that everyone is smart enough to march to the same drums on this." Nonetheless, he still looks at Jetsnap with suspicion. Jetfire adds, "I AM Jetfire!" He frowns "I don't let humans repair me! Look in my personal log files and you'll see that on 5.4.98 I was elated when I discovered a way to detect some forms of Decepticon cloaking." Blaster stoops down to idly skritch Snoop's head, although his focus is on Jetsnap. Jetfire adds "Now I know how Skyfire feels." Blaster grins. "I'm just messin' with ya, Jets. Had to know it was really still you. With all this goin' on... it's hard to know who to trust." Jetfire adds "Well, at least I know it's you in there. No 'bot or 'con would have that twisted of a sense of humor. Or that taste in music." Blaster says, "I'll tell Prime what's going on. Maybe Jazz, Wheeljack and I can check it out." Jetfire nods. "Excellent." Blaster grins. "What? You don't like William Basinski?" Snoop says, "He's a skrull!" Blaster LOL! Jetfire shakes his head, a bit dumbfounded. "Who?" Blaster jives, "He's a human composer. Don't fret it, Jets. Wouldn't want you to blow a circuit." Snoop walks back over to examine the shiny metal pile again. Jetfire says nonchallantly, "If I was in my other form, that wouldn't be an issue." coldsnaps' body is so new it still has the 'new jet' smell in it, but that's still not good enough for Jetfire. He nods. "So, I'm assuming then that all issues are currently resolved until you bring the matter to Optimus Prime?" Blaster jives, "If you were in your other form, we'd have had to haul you in for maintenance right now. The Cons'll work to get you back in your old body just so they don't have to pay for the upkeep!" Jetfire clinches his fists and mutters. "Yes, I believe we're done." Blaster laughs. "You need to learn to chill, man. We'll get your body back from that low-rent Decepticreep, mark my words." Blaster looks over at Snoop. "Snoop! Don't touch that! C'mon!" Jetfire adds "I 'AM' chill." Blaster rolls on the ground laughing at that mental image. Jetfire says, "he he :)" Blaster snerks. "Sure, man, sure. You're hip and funcky. Catch you later, bro." He heads out of the command center, holding the door open for his tapebot. Jetfire raises a hand "Take care." Blaster waves a jaunty farewell to Jetfire, and heads out. Snoop runs up to Blaster, skidding past him into the hall. Blaster follows his dinotape. They go into the Central Corridor and Blaster heads for the lift. Lift - Comm Tower - Autobot City This lift runs from the basement Security level of the Comm Tower, up to the Observation Deck itself. It stops at the office level of the Command Center and also at a number of higher walkways leading out over the city, connecting to various buildings. Access keys are required for each level, and only Autobots and authorized personnel are allowed through. Blaster rides up with Snoop to the Comm Tower. Comm Tower - Top Floor - Autobot City This large glass polyhedron of a room is dominated by the extensive communications equipment that nearly fills it. This tower is the claimed terrirory of Blaster, and this is the place where he generally broadcasts from. The top of the structure is dominated by a powerful set of antennas and broadcast and reception dishes. In the center of the room is a large, raised chair, made of gold-colored metal. This chair sports a fold-down keypad in front of it, and can even connect directly to Blaster in his boombox mode, allowing him to personally broadcast over amazing distances. Blaster returns to the Eagle's Nest to check on Spike. Motormaster is trying to figure out how to sync his iPod into a device that a big lug like Motormaster can listen to - it's not working. He mutters "Blurg..." Blaster jives, "Hey, Spike. Whatcha up to?" Snoop sits and the big 'bot's feet and looks up at him, trying to figure out what he's doing. Motormaster looks over at Blaster and looks at his hands. "Carly's not here and I can't load my iPod because of..." He shows them his gargantuan hands. "These..." Blaster jives, "Aw, man. That sucks. Lemme have a look." He opens a panel on Motormaster's body and peers in. Blaster says, "Primus, man. No real setup for decent music at all. No wonder Motormaster's such a tool!" Motormaster shows Blaster the iPod in the palm of his head. "Uh...the iPod's in my hand." Snoop's optics widen and she dashes from the room A few minutes later she trots back in and drops stick at Motormaster's feet and grins. Blaster looks around at Motormaster's face. "I know. But you're a Transformer now, dude. You shouldn't need an external iPod. And even if you did, there should be a simple way to play it though your internal speakers." Motormaster looks on at Blaster. "Well...hopefully, this is temporary." He says "No offense, but I'm anxious to getting back into the land of organics." Blaster jives, "None taken, man. I wish I'd gotten some time in a human body. The concerts I could attend, man." Without asking, Blaster starts pulling components out of Motormaster's shoulders and chest. Motormaster nods. "You gotta go to Lollapalooza this year - Radiohead's headlining." He looks on as Blaster is removing components out of Motormaster's shoulders. "Ok, this is just surreal." Blaster pulls several circuits out of Motormaster's torso, and frowns, peering into the half-empty cavities he's created. "What the smeg? What did they make this guy out of... tin foil and baling wire?" Motormaster adds, "What if...this switch thing - you'd have to be in the presence..." He pauses as Blaster fails his tech roll. "Ow! - What if you have to be in proximity of the person you switched with. That would mean I could likely hang here for as long as I can - and Megatron would be robbed Menasor." Blaster frowns. "I dunno, Spike. It's a noble sacrifice, but Daniel needs a Dad. I think we'd be better off rigging this body with explosives and let them have it back." Blaster pauses, trying to put back what he cavalierly pulled out. "In fact, I'd better alert Prime an' Wheeljack to the idea that Megatron might try the same thing, if they haven't thought about that already." Blaster reinstalls all of the pulled-out circuits but one, frowning as he winds up with an extra part. Shrugging, he tosses it aside. Must not be important. Motormaster adds, "I could be a dad here..." He says in a relucatant tone "And what if they don't have my body? What if he's in jail?" Snoop's Stick! starts playing the Beatles, and dancing around. Blaster jives, "Well, they'd better have your body, or they're not getting this one, for sure!" Motormaster smirks down as he hears the Beatles play. Blaster tries something else, pulling out one smaller component, and walking over to a panel in the Eagle's Nest, digging for spare parts. Motormaster adds "But, if we're going with your idea...those explosives would detonate AFTER I switch into my body, right? If so...how would you know it would be cool to 'detonate'..." He gestures from feet to head, "this." Blaster says, "Well, if I cleared it with Prime to even go that far, I'd set it up so you'd know how to delay the explosion if you didn't get switched back, but Motormaster wouldn't know the de-act code." Blaster's shins, in contrast to Stick!'s Beatles, are playing Future Prime Blaster comes back with a new part, and attempts to integrate it with Motormaster's existing hardware. Motormaster tilts his head curiously at Blaster's shins. Uh oh - another band he doesn't know about. He's slipping. Blaster hms, nodding to himself. He goes back to the parts bin, grabbing something else. Blaster returns, doing more fine detail work. Finally he nods to himself. "Let me see that iPod." Snoop hops from one foot to the other in some sort of pseudo-dino-dance. Blaster tosses Snoop an ener-goodie Motormaster drops the iPod into Blaster's hand. He adds "I had to buy some of that stuff, so if you have to do a 'restore' - than don't bother." He grins slightly "I can't afford to buy that deluxe edition of Pulp's 'This is Hardcore' and Beck's 'Odelay' again." Blaster grins. "I'm sure Hubcap can get you a copy of any music you need, unlocked and free for use.' Blaster takes Spike's iPod, and plugs it into a much larger, Transformer-sized unit, making some adjustments to it. He smiles, and hands it back. "There. You have a wireless connection now from your iPod, to Teletraan II, to Motormaster's inner and external speaker system." Motormaster looks down and looks at Blaster. "...and it operates just the same?" Motormaster grins and says, "Dang, is there anything you guys can't do?" Blaster points at the screen. "Pretty much. It's set up to emulate the iPod's UI, and the physical controls are the same, just larger. I take my music appreciation seriously, man." Motormaster nods and looks down, he cycles to 'Radiohead' - 'In Rainbows' and 'Bodysnatchers' Blaster says, "You can download music from, and backup your collection to, Teletraan II, and project your iPod collection to any radio tuned to its signal. Right now, that's Motormaster's internal speaker system." Motormaster asks, "And can I link it up to share with other Autobots' libraries?" He grins and says "You know, in case you had a jones for some DJ Shadow or The Verve." Blaster nods. "Exactly. Including my entire collection of Cybertronian and Earth music, as well as Jazz's -- I put a link on your Pod already." Motormaster shakes his head and looks at Snoop. "Your guy Blaster is always thinkin' ahead." Blaster grins broadly. "Anything we don't have, Hubcap can probably get for you, somewhere." Motormaster adds "Legally, I hope." He shrugs "I don't care if he downloads AC/DC or Aerosmith, but the more obscure stuff - like Aimee Mann or Eagle*Seagull...I want to support those artists. Snoop nods. "He cool." Blaster grins. "Well, one might say we're supporting them by defending the planet they live on, but if you want to make sure they're compensated, I'm sure Hubcap can work out something there as well." At the mention of AC/DC, Blaster's shins start playing "T.N.T.," almost as if of their own accord. In contrast, Stick! dances around playing "California Dreamin'." Motormaster grins and says "Eh, I'm just stating my opinion. Actually, in public, you're a walking advertisement." He adds, "I know there's at least four or five Blaster fan clubs on MySpace... dunno how many on Facebook, but whatever you play will probably encourage people to buy it - sorta like Pitchfork media." Blaster smiles. "Well, I do try to play the best, popular and obscure. Nothin' gets the troops movin' in battle like a rousin' beat. He pauses in thought. "Ah, man. I haven't checked my MySpace profile in a while. Better have Hurricane check and make sure I don't have 400 friends waitin' ta be added. I hope all this craziness calms down enough that I can make it to BotCon this year." Motormaster can only shake his head. "I'll most likely miss that - " He adds, "Last time I went, I think my wallet was $200 lighter - Daniel goes nuts at those things." Blaster chuckles. "Hey! Maybe if you're still in this body, you can at least avoid the 'OMG ARE YOU REALLY SPIKE?' crowd... and in semi mode, you can help us transport home all our cool swag! Motormaster looks at his form. "If I'm in this form by July..." He shakes his head. "I don't even ... nah, man, that's not even funny." Blaster looks serious for a moment. "Don't stress it, man. We'll get you back in your old form by then, and that's a promise." Stick! plays a cheery Irish jig encouragingly Motormaster grins "I know...I just gotta be patient." He clinches his fist. "And if you play 'patience' - I WILL go 'Fight Club' on yah." Blaster chuckles. "Aw, man! You just beat me to it!" Motormaster says in a lighthearted tone, "I may be Motormaster, but I still know you -" Blaster pauses his own music so Stick!'s somewhat-tiny Irish jigs by Emerald Rose can cheerfully fill the room. He chuckles. "Better than almost anyone else, man, that's fo sho." Stick! finishes the jigs and falls silent and unmoving, waiting to be reactivated by Snoop. Motormaster looks down at Stick! "That used to be played on my dad's side of the family during St. Patty's day." Blaster fills the void by playing Dylan In The Movies's "Momentary Breakdown." Motormaster's optics start to fade. He still has to get used to the energy conservation thing. He almost falls back. "Woah! - " He regains his footing. "That was weird." Blaster says, "Man, you gotta remember -- Motormaster uses a LOT of energon. Better get down to sickbay to recharge." Motormaster nods and says "OK...weird though - I refueled early this morning. This guy uses THAT much energon?" Blaster jives, "Cons don't have much reason to be energy-efficient, do they? They just steal what they want and let other people deal with the consequences." He smiles. "Go rest. We'll see you in the morning, Spike." Blaster plays soothing Nathan Moomaw music to encourage rest and relaxation. Motormaster nods and raises his hand, "Thanks for the iPod addition." He looks down at Snoop and Stick! "Later guys!" Post to Teletraan II Group: Autobot Title: Conversation with Jetfire ---- "Blaster here. Talked to Jetfire tonight, who's still stuck in some Con's body. Seems the Con has been usin' Jets' body to do a bit of snoopin' around the Moon, and said that in the area where the mind-switch happened, there's a force field. The Cons are using Jets' space flight ability to investigate this happening on the moon. "Concurrently, Megatron's been acting mighty strange -- not himself, if you catch my meaning. Jetfire has a theory: What if that force field is holding the 'real' Megatron? Maybe Megatron is actually also switched - and that force field is housing his 'switched' form. "It could be a trap set by the Decepticons, but if it isn’t, there aren't a lot of Decepticons audacious enough to pull this off. Of the few that are, Starscream would be one that comes immediately to mind. In any case, I think it's worth drumming up a force and checking out, if nothing else to set Jets' mind and mine at ease. "Also, if we do reverse the mind-swap and get our Bots' bodies back, I recommend quarantining them and screening them for bugs, explosives and viruses. If it occurred to me to booby-trap Motormaster before returning him to the Cons, I'm sure it's occurred to the boobs at Con Central. "Blaster out." The transmission, along with the music accompanying it, fades out.